Misunderstood
by JustTheAverageGirl
Summary: Raven starts comforting Robin when he experiences terrible nightmares, Her reassurance and kindness causes him to fall head over heels. How will Robin's growing affection for the dark sorceress affect the other titans? Does Raven feel the same? Or could she be harboring feelings for someone else? BBRae.


Dark Corners

Raven had been sitting on the small couch in her new apartment. She moved out of the tower 2 months ago, yet she still had many boxes left to unpack. She sighed as she watched the sunset. She was still part of the team, but she couldn't live with them anymore. Not after the damage she caused.

*2 Months Prior*

It was not her fault, really, but she couldn't help but blame herself. She had woken up to the sound of Robin in distress one night. She immediately floated to his room and knocked on the door. He had opened it slowly, but once he saw it was her, he opened it wide enough to let her through.

"Robin, what happened?" She asked, clearly concerned.

"I…just had another nightmare," he responded weakly.

Her eyes softened upon hearing his answer. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The pattern repeated itself for weeks. It had become such a common occurrence to her, she started floating to his door at the same time every night so she wouldn't have to jump out of bed every time.

Raven didn't mind this, in fact, she enjoyed helping out her leader. But she noticed there was a sort of tension gathering in the tower. She often caught Beast Boy glaring at the boy wonder. She was reading her book when she first noticed the lethal stares. From the emotions she was sensing from him, she knew it wasn't good.

She tried to confront the green changeling on many occasions but he always dismissed her with an, 'I'm fine', or 'Nothing's wrong'. She started to worry for her green teammate, because deep down, she harbored some feelings for him. However, she didn't dare show it for fear of her emotions. So she was silent.

However, one evening, she announced that she was going to her favorite café. Starfire had been the only one to respond with, "I do hope you enjoy the evening out, friend Raven!"

Cyborg was stationed in front of the TV playing some sort of mindless video game.

Raven pulled her hood up and started walking out the door. It wasn't long until she realized she had forgotten her poem that she planned to read during open mic. With a silent swear, she teleported back to her room. On her desk lay the white paper with her feelings written all over it. She picked it up in an instant and was about to teleport back outside, until she heard the sound of sobbing.

She recognized Robin's hushed tears and ran to his room. She knocked aggressively saying, "Robin, it's me, open the door."

The door opened quickly and before Raven could get another word out, Robin threw his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Raven…" his voice was broken.

Raven, taken aback at the sudden gesture, asked him, "Robin, what happened?" She kept her arms at her side.

Robin pulled away and met her eyes. "I…I keep seeing that haunting event in my thoughts."

Raven knew very well what he was talking about. "Robin, I understand that it was very hard for you. No one should have to go through what you did. But you must be strong. Not only for yourself, but for the team as well."

Robin continued to have his arms around her. "You're the only person who understands me, Raven. I can't trust anyone the way I trust you."

Raven simply nodded. Slowly, she hugged him back. "You're a very strong person. You don't have to keep feeling like this anymore."

Robin nodded in agreement, his face in her violet locks.

She tried to pull away, but he only tightened his embrace. "Um, Robin?"

"Raven…" he breathed her name into her ear.

She shivered at his mouth so close to her ear. "What are you doing?" She asked calmly.

He pulled away this time, placing his face very close to hers. Raven removed her hands and Robin moved his on her shoulders. "Raven, I love you," he blurted out.

Her amethyst eyes widened. "W-what?" she asked incredulously.

Robin's mask furrowed. "I love you, Raven. I've always loved you…"

Raven's mouth gaped open. "Robin, I…I…"

Robin waited for her to speak. But she couldn't find her words. In the process, her face had flushed and one of the light bulbs in the hallway exploded, causing both titans to jump.

The hallway had become dimmer. "Raven?" he asked.

The empath was only able to choke out, "I…you…we…"

It became clear that the boy wonder misunderstood her reaction. He imagined blissful shock and surprise. He believed Raven loved him back, but because of her inability to express her feelings, she wasn't able to tell him now. With false belief, he leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers.

Raven's eyes widened. Her thoughts screamed at her to pull away. She knew this wasn't what she wanted. But she was frozen. Her whole body had shut down. Robin's lips moved feverishly against hers, trying to get a reaction from her.

But they had a witness.

He stood at the very end of the hallway, clenching his fists. He bared his teeth and felt tears stinging his eyes. "You, liar!"

The two titans jumped. Robin removed his lips from Raven's as well as his hands.

Raven stumbled backwards, dazed and surprised at hearing the changeling's voice reverberate through the hallway.

Robin called out, "Beast Boy?"

The green shape shifter stomped down the hallway until he was within arms reach of Robin. He bared his teeth once more and asked, "Why would you do that when I told you how I felt?"

Raven shot a glance at Beast Boy, who was waiting for Robin's answer.

The boy wonder replied, "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy's face was heated when he shouted back, "You knew how I felt about Raven! You knew I loved her!"

Her eyes widened once again. Had he really said that, just now?

Robin suddenly stiffened and narrowed his mask. He stated, "I'm the one better suited for Raven! We have a stronger connection than anybody else here!"

The sound of yelling attracted the other two members. Starfire flew in the hallway and saw the trio standing there. "Friends, what troubles you? Why are you doing the shouting?"

Cyborg came running in after Starfire's question. "What's going on here?"

Raven was silent, unable to speak after everything she heard.

Robin turned toward them, about to explain, but Beast Boy cut him off. "He kissed Raven!"

All titans were silent. Raven shot a glance at Starfire and saw the look of heartbreak make its way onto her face; her feet now planted to the floor.

Cyborg gaped at Robin. He was clearly disturbed, showing signs that he too was probably aware of Beast Boy's feelings.

"Robin…" Starfire's voice pierced the deafening silence, "Why did you kiss our friend?"

Robin didn't bother meeting her eyes. "Because I love her."

This earned a wince from Raven. Starfire immediately started crying and flew from the hall, unable to hear any more.

Raven felt pity for her, after all, the boy she loved just confessed to loving someone else.

Cyborg suddenly spoke up, "Robin, man, you need to think about what you're saying here."

Robin glanced at Cyborg. "I already know what I'm saying! I've loved Raven for a very long time and now,"

His words were cut off by Beast Boy once again, "No! The moment I told you I was in love with Raven, you got all googly-eyed and started crying every night just so Raven would comfort you! How could you do that to me!?"

The boys continued to argue with one another while Raven found her voice again. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Sick of the noise and empty threats, she yelled out, "Stop!"

The arguing trio turned to face her, all silent and waiting. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Fighting is pointless. Stop wasting your breath and just go back to whatever it was you were doing before." She swiftly turned around and started walking back to her room.

"Are you serious?" Robin's voice was hard.

Raven didn't turn around and answered, "As always."

Beast Boy called out, "Look Rae, about what I said earlier,"

She cut him off, "Please, I want to be alone right now."

She left the boys standing in the hallway, trusting Cyborg to not let them hurt one another. She walked into her room and closed the doors. She decided to try and meditate.

*Present Day*

Ever since that incident, things had not been the same. Starfire had lost her cheerful attitude and was now depressed and quiet. Beast Boy, who had once been light-hearted and carefree, was now resentful and bitter. Robin had not changed a bit. He was still goal-oriented and determined, and had the same strong melody in his voice. Cyborg simply withdrew from talking to any of them. He did occasionally call Raven on her communicator to see how she was doing.

She wasn't well.

She blamed herself for everything that happened that night. There were tears in her eyes. The only time she ever saw her teammates was when there was an emergency of some sort in the city. They still fought crime together, but they weren't friends like they were back then.

She sighed sadly and decided to take a walk. It had been 2 months, but it felt like years.

It was a pleasant overcast day in Jump City. There weren't many people out. It was summer and everyone had probably gone on vacation elsewhere. A small drop of rain landed on her forehead.

She smiled at the drop and looked at the sky. She expected more, but she waited in vain. She shrugged and continued her walk. It wasn't long until she came upon the park. The grass was green and she took in the scent. Small particles of pollen had found its way into her nose and her body didn't react well to it.

She sneezed quietly and wiped her nose.

"Bless you," a familiar voice said.

Raven froze. She recognized the voice and was afraid to turn around for fear that her mind was playing tricks on her. In her deadpan voice, she asked, "Beast Boy?" She refused to turn around.

She heard the shuffling of his feet. "Hi, Raven."

With a heavy sigh, she turned around. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a half smile. "I just…needed to get out of the tower."

Filled with curiosity, she asked him, "Oh, how is everything over there?"

His eyes became dull. "Not so good, at least for me, Star, and Cy."

"Robin is okay?"

The changeling nodded. "It's like nothing's changed for him. He's still as businessy as ever."

Raven looked away. "I…feel awful."

"It wasn't your fault," he said quickly.

Her eyes started to gleam with wetness. "Yes, it is. I led Robin to believe I returned his growing feelings. Now because of his pointless infatuation, Starfire is devastated. I bet Cyborg feels awkward now and most of all, I disappointed you."

Beast Boy froze at her final reason. "You think you disappointed me?"

She shook her head. "I know I did."

"C'mon Rae. I'm not disappointed at you…I was disappointed at Robin."

She didn't respond. Instead, she started walking away.

"Wait," he called out.

She stopped. "What?"

"I…remember what I said back there, two months ago?"

There was a moments silence before Raven answered, "Yes."

She heard him swallow. "I meant it, and I still do."

Raven turned around now. "Gar…I…we can't."

The green shape shifter crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Open your eyes already! Look what I did to the team! I ruined everything!" Tears fell from her eyes. "I've done terrible things! I've said terrible things to you! What makes you think someone like me is deserving of such affections?"

He sighed and uncrossed his arms. He walked toward her. "You are the most deserving, in my opinion. You ended the world, but brought it back again. Even knowing what you were, you still fought evil and became a hero. How could I not fall in love with you?"

Raven stumbled back. "Gar, I can't afford to express my emotions, please understand that."

He smiled and stopped in front of her. "I understand that. But can you answer one question for me?"

She didn't respond. She shook her head, no.

He asked anyway, "Do you feel the same toward me?"

Her eyes widened for a moment before she closed them. She was trapped. He took away her options. He invaded her thoughts. He was always there. She felt her heart beat in her ears, as well as tiny sprinkles of rain on her head. She opened her mouth and said a barely audible, "Yes…"

What she felt next would always bring a smile to her face. She felt something warm touch her lips. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Garfield. His eyes were closed and his hands cupped her face. She didn't fail to see his lips pressed softly against hers.

He pulled away slowly. He smiled at her, his eyes pools of liquid. "I love you, Rae."

Her tears continued make trails on her cheeks. Within seconds, she returned his smile and said, "I love you too, Gar."

*The End*


End file.
